Cookies
by Stealer of Shino's Glasses
Summary: There is a reason That the Aburame's arn't allowed to have cookies... I think i was hyper when I first thought of this XDDD R&R ppls.. For Shino's sake


A Sweet some-what demented one-shot XDDDDD read, review, and enjoy

Say what? Oh yea! Naruto isn't mine… (Dejected face) noooooooo!!!!!!!

Oh, and every time you see a number

(Ex: (1)) ill refer back to it in the authors note at the end

* * *

Kunara (1) and Kiba sat arguing with each other while Hinata sat on a fallen log, holding Akamaru. They were all at the Training grounds, waiting for Kurenai-sensei to arrive. 

Kunara hadn't been present for the chunnin exams and they were talking (arguing) about Kiba and Naruto's fight during the preliminaries.

"I'm telling you because you weren't there Kunara-san! If Naruto hadn't farted in my face, I would have kicked his ass!"(2) Said Kiba. "Nooo... He could have easily smacked Akamaru around after you weakened him!" (3) As soon as she said this, Kunara turned to face Akamaru. "No offence right?" Akamaru barked in reply, and seeing Kunara's face in confusion, Kiba replied for him. "He said it was fine…."

When Kurenai showed up in all her kick-ass glory, that's when Kunara first noticed. "Where is Shino-kun???"

Kurenai blinked, slightly caught off guard by the question "Oh, Shino? He called in sick, or rather, his father did for him... poor Shino…"

"Shino?! Sick?! Shino's never gotten sick!! Oh my god!! It's the sign of the apocalypse!!! We're all gonna die! Ahhh!!" Said Kiba, proceeding to run around in circles. Kunara caught him in his 4th round, by his hood, forced him to sit back down, and slapped him, before turning to Kurenai smiling innocently. "Kurenai-Sensei, May I be excused to go visit Shino-kun?"

Kurenai nodded, but put her hands on her hips and smirked "You have to do double the training when you come back, and oh, no kissing Shino... we don't need you sick too"

Kunara went red, even though she had dark skin, it was clearly visible. Hinata giggled, and Kiba started down right laughing. After slapping Kiba once more, she disappeared with a poof… Kiba sat down, grumbling, rubbing his cheek, which was now a rosy color.

Kunara had arrived at Shino's house a little later than she thought she would, after having the urge of making some cookies. Bugs like sweets things right? To late to figure that out now. Kunara had already knocked on the door.

Shibi (4) was surprised to find someone at the door. He looked up from his book, and then got up to answer the door, ready for anything….

….anything but except a girl around his son's age holding a plate of fresh cookies…

"Hello Mr. Aburame I'm looking for Shino…'

Shibi stared at the cookies "Um… He's sick…"

"Yes and I wish to visit him" Kunara looked up to find Shibi staring at her cookies. Kunara blinked. She never thought he would be a cookie person… She held a cookie up to him "Want one?"

He nodded, slowly at first, and she handed it to him. After a few moments of nibbling on it like a hamster, Shibi, who was at the time, staring at Kunara, who was in fact staring back, swiped another cookie and stuffed it in his mouth. Kunara was surprised to no end. _'Omg…what the hell did this man just do?' _

"Mmm… mmmm… m…" he said, pointing upstairs.

"What???"

After swallowing the second one, almost whole, he managed to show Kunara to Shino's room, took another cookie, and ran. Kunara muttered to herself "weird cookie thief… he didn't even finish the first one I gave him!" She would have to ask Shino some questions about this Shibi person…

Kunara knocked on the door, and receiving no answer, opened it and peeked inside. It was a plain room, with some posters of certain bands, some side tables, a flat screen (a flat screen? Daaaamn Shino!) And a bed. A certain sleeping boy was in that bed and that certain boy had glasses that were begging to be taken off.

This was Kunara's chance! She set the cookies down on the table, and began to advance. She would see Shino's eyes even if it killed her! All she had to do was take off his glasses and wait for him to wake up… face it, the first thing you do when you wake up is automatically open your eyes right? This plan couldn't go wrong!!

Of course, it could go wrong easily if he was awake…..

Kunara reached for Shino's glasses when his hand shot up and grabbed her arm. She screamed and fell back, on to the floor. Shibi barged into the room, alarmed. "What happened to the cookies?!- I... mean... What happened?"

Shino sat up, only in a black tee shirt and shorts. "Nothing's wrong father..." then something hit the sick boy. "Did you first ask what happened to the cookies?"

Shibi cleared his throat "Why no son, why would I do something like that?" Then Shibi blew his cover as he took one more cookie and proceeded to flee.

Shino shook his head. Maybe the fever was causing him to hallucinate? Hopefully… He put his head back on the pillow and got under the covers again as he looked at kunara "What are you doing here?"

Kunara was still sweat dropping at his father's action when she answered. "I came to see how you were doing, since you had gotten sick"

"You also came to see what my eyes looked like?"

Kunara sweat dropped again. "I was just tempted to when I saw you sleeping…. Anyways… I brought you some cookies!!!!" She picked up the plate and held it out to him.

"No thank you…" Shino said stiffly

"Nonsense! I didn't bring cookies for your father to eat it!" She set the plate down next to his bed "No wait, Kunara-"

"Byeeee Shino-kun!" Kunara waved and left before Shino could say anything else. She walked down stairs to find Shibi staring meekly at the floor. He looked up at her. "No cookies for you!" She said. Shibi looked at the floor again "aww…."

Kunara sighed and secretly wondered if Shino was adopted. "I'll... um... bring you some tomorrow…" Shibi grinned, again in the childish manner "Thank you miss!"

Wtf?wtf?wtf?wtf?wtf?wtf?wtf?wtf?wtf?wtf?wtf?wtf?wtf?wtf?wtf?wtf?wtf?wtf?wtf?wtf?

Kunara showed up to the training grounds the next day to find no one there. "Don't tell me they all got sick?!" said Kunara to herself. Now, Kunara thought she heard something that resembled giggling, but was too busy dealing with the fact that she was just grabbed by the back of the shirt and pulled into a bush.

"What the-"She started to yell "P-please don't yell Kunara-san… h-he'll find us…"

Kunara saw Hinata's face "why are we hiding under a bush? Are we under attack?" Hinata looked at the ground "w-well, you could say t-that..." Kunara was thoughly confused "Please Hinata… gimmie a straight answer... tell me just what the heck is going on!!!!!"

"I seeee youuuuuu!!!"

Kunara blinked. That voice sounded familiar, but never that happy... whose voice was that?

"Oh n-no! He f-found us..."

"Who Hinata who????"

"FLYING TACKLE HUGGLE GLOMP!"

"B-brace your self!"

Kunara had no chance to reply or react as someone tackled her from behind… The attacker then started to hug her? Wtf? Kunara couldn't move. The attacker didn't let go, but Kunara did see his face….

"Holy crap….. SHINO?!"

Giggle… Giggle giggle… "Hiiii Kunara-san!!"

"S-Shino? What happened to you? Why are you acting like this?"

Soon Kiba, Kurenai, and Hinata were standing over the "Pair".

Kunara was bushing plainly, once again. But there was nothing she could do if Kiba started laughing. She did like being close to Shino, but not when he was being scary-happy…

Kurenai shook her head in pity "I thought it would never happen again" Kunara looked up at the teacher. "What wouldn't happened again?" asked Kunara

"Huggle... huggles! Lots of huggles for everyone!" Says you know who…

"AHH! JUST TELL ME AND GET HIM OFF!"

"Well, Shino and his clan his this weird disposition for cookies...-"

Kunara's eyes widened _Uh oh…_

"Y-yes, this happened every s-single time"

"The Third Hokage actually made a law stating that Shino's clan couldn't have cookies, after that incident 4 years ago" Said the teacher. She, with her 2 slightly sane students shuttered at the memory, Afterwards, she continued. "Its Forbidden… and I know neither Shibi nor Shino would go against the hokage… It must have been an accident… or maybe some one is trying to use this as a weakness!" Kurenai crossed her arms and thought about this.

"But Sensei, What kind of retards would use this as a weakness? Cookies? I mean what the hell?!" Said Kiba, thougholy confused

_Oh god… _Thought Kunara, as she chuckled nervously.

Shino rubbed his face against her, cheek to cheek.

Kunara felt herself flush once again... She was enjoying it though… That Was until Shino decided to speak…

"Thaaaaaaank you for the cookies Kunaraaaaaa!!

They all stared at her.

"Heh… Heh… I didn't know?"

Kurenai Sighed "Kunara… When you got here, almost a year ago... I gave you a book, did I not?"

"You did Kurenai Sensei…"

"And what exactly was that book?"

"The book had all the current l- …... laws…. Oh."

"The law stating that Shino's clan was forbidden from having cookies is 227 (5) … exactly what number were you on when you stopped reading?"

"Heh… heh… 27…"

Kiba stared at the poor girl before he started laughing again "Nice one Kunara! Only 200 off!"

The 4-some, which consisted of Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Kurenai herself started to leave.

"W-wait! Where are you all going?" Asked Kunara, clearly in distress.

"Well... we can't let Shino go around like this" Said Kiba

"And we're not getting Tsunade pissed off because _you _broke a law" Said Kurenai, crossing her arms

"I'm s-sorry Kunara-san. We h-have to leave you h-here until Shino-san returns to n-normal" said Hinata shyly.

"How long is that??" Asked Kunara in alarm. Shino started to talk about his most favorite food in the world: cookies. He then went on to talk about why he liked cookies so much, and what flavors he'd rather have.

Kurenai shrugged "I dunno… anywhere from hours to days… maybe…." And with that, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, And Kurenai Disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Guys… Guys?"

"Raisin cookies are nasty... I mean, if people like them, they can, but I hate them what kind do you like Kunara-Chan? Huh? Huh? Tell me! Which cookies do you like?! By the way... can I have another one?"

"Oh…. God…."

**_

* * *

_**

Kunara: -Sitting in front of a group of children- The end… Now, can anyone tell me what the moral of the story is?

Children: Never give Shino or his father cookies…

Kunara: I was gonna say read your law books, but that works too…

Kid: what's a law book?

Kunara: -.- ' never mind… -Takes out a package of cookies-

Children: -Cheer-

-Yelling offstage-

Kunara: o.o?

Shino: -Runs on stage-

Children: -Screams and scatters-

Kunara: o.o

Shino: -Looks at Kunara-

Kunara: -Looks from Shino, to the package of cookies in her hands, back to Shino, and starts to back away slowly-

Shino: -Pounces-

Kunara: AHHH!

* * *

(1)Kunara is mine... alllllll mine…. She stayed with team 8 after finding out her clan was planning to betray Konoha ( have failed to put that story up so many times) 

(2) This is what happened in the anime

(3) This is what happened in the manga…. I think…

(4) Shino's father... if you don't know that… I think you may have a problem…

(5) O.o don't ask me where I got the number 227 from... although, I wouldn't be surprised if there were that many laws because of Naruto XD

R&R people! Or ill die! All Reviews go to the: Keep Aburame's away from cookie foundation... for every review you make, you'll get a cookie instead, and Shino will get a rice cake! Then everyone will be happy!!! Woo!!!


End file.
